herofandomcom-20200223-history
Evey Hammond
Evey Hammond is the deuteragonist of the graphic novel V for Vendetta and the main protagonist of the 2006 film adaptation. She is the love interest of V. She is portrayed by who also portrayed Padmé Amidala. 2006 Film In the 2006 film, Evey opens the film with a voiceover about why we remember Guy Fawkes' idea to blow up Parliament instead of the man himself, while promising never to forget the man. In the film's futuristic timeline, Evey works as a runner for the British Television Network(BTN). She had an older brother who became one of the first victims of the St Mary's viral attack on London. Her parents became political activists after his death. After Norsefire won the election, the Finger has Evey's parents black bagged. On November 4, Evey goes out past curfew. She is caught by two Fingermen, but is saved by V. He leads her to the rooftops of London to witness his destruction of the Old Bailey. The next day, Evey is caught up in V's mission when she runs from the police and watches V's speech to London. She manages to save V, but is knocked out in the process. She wakes up in V's home and is told to remain there until the next November 5, when he intends to destroy the Houses of Parliament. After learning that V is killing government officials, she helps him kill Father Lilliman, a corrupt bishop at Westminster Abbey, by acting as a child prostitute to the bishop until V shows up. Every later escapes to the home of her boss, comedy talk show host Gordon Dietrich, but he is detained by Party Leader Creedy and his Fingermen for broadcasting a satire of Chancellor Sutler. Every is captured while attempting to escape. For a long time afterwards, she is imprisoned and tortured for information about V, with her only solace being a note written by Valerie Page, an actress imprisoned for her homosexuality. Evey is released when she says she would rather die than cooperate, and learns that her torture was staged by V to free her from her fears. Initially, she's furious, but realises that she has become a stronger person. She leaves V, promising to return before November 5. When she returns, V shows Evey an explosive-laden train in the abandoned London Underground tunnels, set to destroy Parliament. He leaves the decision to use it to her, believing he is unfit to decide. He leaves her at the station so he can fulfil a deal he's made with Creedy. When V returns to her, he is mortally wounded and dies in her arms. She places his body aboard the train. Before she can send the train on its way, she is found by Chief Inspector Finch, but she convinces him to let her send the train. At midnight, she sends the train, and Parliament is successfully destroyed, along with V's body and the train. What happens since then is unknown. Trivia *Evey is similar to Judy Hopps from Zootopia: **Both go on an adventure with the leading males (Nick Wilde and V) who are nothing like her. **Both get comforted by the leading males when they lose hope (Nick offers Judy a cuddle when she tries to apologize, V tells Evey shows her an explosive-laden train in the abandoned London Underground) **Both get betrayed (Judy by Bellwether and Evey by High Chancellor Adam Sutler) **Both take the leading males to be on their side (Nick becomes Judy's sidekick cop, V's spirit becomes Evey's conscience) Category:Female Category:DC Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Amazons Category:False Antagonist Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:In Love Category:Mentally Ill Category:Chaotic Good Category:Victims Category:Orphans Category:Successors Category:Successful Category:Outright Category:Honorable